Intelligence Agencies Page 2
For the List of Countries starting with A-M see Page 1 N Netherlands Algemene Inlichtingen- en Veiligheidsdienst (AIVD) (General Intelligence and Security Service) Militaire Inlichtingen- en Veiligheidsdienst (MIVD) (Military Intelligence and Security Service) Fiscale Inlichtingen- en Opsporingsdienst-Economische Controledienst (FIOD-ECD) (Fiscal Intelligence and Investigation Service-Financial Control Service) Criminele Inlichtingen Eenheid (CIE) (Police Criminal Intelligence Unit) Nationale Signals Intelligence Organisatie (NSO) (National Signals Intelligence Organization) Sociale Inlichtingen- en Opsporingsdienst (SIOD) (Social Intelligence and Investigation Service), used for investigations in the social security system New Zealand Government Communications Security Bureau Security Intelligence Service Nigeria State Security Service (SSS) National Intelligence Agency (NIA) Norway Nasjonal sikkerhetsmyndighet (NSM) (National Security Authority) Politiets sikkerhetstjeneste (PST) (Police Security Service), formerly Politiets overvåkningstjeneste (POT) (Police Surveillance Agency) Etterretningstjenesten (NIS) (Norwegian Intelligence Service) Forsvarets sikkerhetstjeneste(FOST) - Norwegian Defence Security Service (NORDSS) P Pakistan Inter-Services Intelligence (ISI) Intelligence Bureau (IB) Military Intelligence (MI) Naval Intelligence (NI) Federal Investigation Agency (FIA) Central Intelligence/Investigation Agency (CIA) Special Branch (SB) Panama Consejo de Seguridad Pública y Defensa Nacional (CSPDN) (security,defense and intelligence main government entity) Direccion Nacional de Informacion Policial (DNIP) (National Police intelligence) Policia Tecnica Judicial de Panama (PTJP) Direccion de Investigacion e Informacion Policial (DIIP) Direccion de Investigacion Judicial (DIJ) Direccion General de Analisis e Inteligencia Estrategica (DGAIE) Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia y Seguridad (SENIS) Papua New Guinea National Intelligence Organization (NIO) Peru Servicio de Inteligencia Nacional (SIN) (National Intelligence Service) Philippines Police Intelligence Unit, Philippine National Police Military Intelligence Group Intelligence Service of the Armed Forces of the Philippines (ISAFP) National Intelligence Coordinating Agency (NICA) National Bureau of Investigation (NBI) Naval Intelligence and Security Force (NISF) Counter-Intelligence Group (CIG) Special Staff Directorate Philippine Drug Enforcement Agency (PDEA) Poland Agencja Wywiadu (AW) (Foreign Intelligence Agency) Agencja Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego (ABW) (Internal Security Agency) Służba Wywiadu Wojskowego (SWW) (Military Intelligence Service) Służba Kontrwywiadu Wojskowego (SKW) (Military Counter-intelligence Service) Centralne Biuro Antykorupcyjne (CBA) (Central Anticorruption Bureau) Portugal Sistema de Informações da República Portuguesa (SIRP) (Intelligence System of the Portuguese Republic) Serviço de Informações de Segurança (SIS) (Security Intelligence Service) R Romania SRI (Romanian Intelligence Service) SIE (External Intelligence Service) SPP (Protection and Security Service) STS (Special Telecommunications Service) DGIA (Directorate General of Defence Intelligence) Direcţia de Informaţii Militare - DIM (Directorate of Military Intelligence) Direcţia de Siguranţă Militară - DSM / J2 (Directorate of Military Security) [Direcţia Generală de Informaţii şi Protecţie Internă|'DGIPI']] (Directorate General of Information and Internal Protection - Ministry of the Interior) Russian Federation Federalnaya Sluzhba Bezopasnosti (FSB) (Federal Security Service, is active within the country and deals with national security and counter-espionage) Federalnaya Sluzhba Okhrany (FSO) (Federal Bodyguard Service - corps of bodyguards for government officials; responsible for their personal security) Federalnoye Agentstvo Pravitelstvennoy Svyazi i Informatsiyi (FAPSI) (Federal Agency of Government Communications and Information - dissolved) Glavnoye Razvedyvatelnoye Upravlenie (GRU) Genshtaba (Main Intelligence Directorate of General Staff - external military intelligence service, subordinate to the Army) Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki (SVR) (Foreign Intelligence Service - external non-military intelligence service, subordinate to President alone WAS the K.G.B.) S Saudi Arabia Al Mukhabarat Al A'amah (General Intelligence Directorate) Serbia Civilian agency Bezbednosno Informativna Agencija (BIA) Security Information Agency (under Government and Parliamentary control) succesor of Yugoslav UDBA Služba za istraživanje i dokumentaciju (SID), Service for investigation and documentation (Ministry of Foreign Affairs) Služba Bezbednosti (SB), Security Service (Ministry of Foreign Affairs) Military agency Vojnobezbednosna agencija (VBA) Military security agency (Ministry of Defence), successor of Kontraobaveštajna služba, KOS (Counter-intelligence service) Vojnoobaveštajna agencija (VOA) Military intelligence agency (Ministry of Defence) Uprava za izvidjačko obaveštajne poslove (J-2), Intelligence and reconnaissance department (General-staff) Singapore Internal Security Department (ISD) Security and Intelligence Division (SID) Slovakia Slovenská informačná služba (SIS) (Slovak Information Service) Vojenské spravodajstvo (Military Intelligence) Vojenská spravodajská služba (VSS) (Military Intelligence Service) Vojenské obranné spravodajstvo (VOS) (Military Defence Service) Národný bezpečnostný úrad (NBÚ) (National Security Bureau) Slovenia Slovenska Obveščevalno-Varnostna Agencija (SOVA) (Slovenian Intelligence and Security Agency) South Africa National Intelligence Agency (NIA) South African Secret Service (SASS) South African National Defence Force Intelligence Division (SANDF-ID) Crime Intelligence Division, South African Police Service Somalia National Security Service (NSS) Spain Centro Nacional de Inteligencia (CNI) (National Intelligence Centre) Centro Superior de Información de la Defensa (CESID) Cuerpo Nacional de Policia (CNP) Brigada de Investigación Tecnológica (BIT) Comisaría General de la Información (CGI) Civil Guard (Servicio de información de la Guardia Civil) Spanish Army (Centro de Inteligencia de las Fuerzas Armadas) Centro Nacional de Coordinación Antiterrorista (CNCA) (National Coordination Centre for Counter-Terrorism) Customs Service (Servicio de Vigilancia Aduanera) Sri Lanka Civil State Intelligence Service (SIS) Military Directorate of Military Intelligence Sudan Jihaaz Al Amn Al Watani Wal Mukhaabaraat (National Security and Intelligence Service) Sweden Militära underrättelse- och säkerhetstjänsten (MUST) (Military Intelligence and Security Directorate) Säkerhetspolisen (SÄPO) (Security Service) Kontoret för särskild inhämtning (KSI) (Office for Special Acquisition) Försvarets Radioanstalt (FRA) (Defence Radio Establishment) Underrättelsekontoret (UNDK) (Intelligence Office) Säkerhetskontoret (SÄKK) (Security Office) Switzerland Strategischer Nachrichtendienst (SND) (Strategic Intelligence Service) Dienst für Analyse und Prävention (DAP) (Analysis and Prevention Service) Militärischer Nachrichtendienst (MND) (Military Intelligence Service) Luftwaffennachrichtendienst (LWND) (Air Force Intelligence Service) Syria Air Force Intelligence Directorate General Security Directorate Political Security Directorate Military Intelligence Service T Taiwan General Strategy National Security Bureau, National Security Council Civil Ministry of Justice Investigation Bureau (MJIB) National Police Agency, Ministry of Interior Semi-military Coast Guard Administration Military All Service Units Military Police Command, Ministry of National Defense Military Intelligence Bureau, General Staff Headquarters, Ministry of National Defense Military Security General Corps, General Staff Headquarters, Ministry of National Defense Political Warfare General Bureau, Ministry of National Defense Single Branch Units Staff Department of Intelligence (S2), Army Command Staff Department of Intelligence (S2), Navy Command Staff Department of Intelligence (S2), Air Force Command Tanzania Tanzania Intelligence and Security Service Thailand Sahmnakkhaogrong-hangshaat (NIA) (National Intelligence Agency) Armed Forces Security Center Department of Special Investigations Internal Security Operations Command (ISOC) Crime Suppression Division ('CSD) Turkey Milli İstihbarat Teşkilatı (MİT) (National Intelligence Organization) Jandarma İstihbarat ve Terörle Mücadele (JİTEM) (Gendarmerie Intelligence and Counter-Terrorism Bureau) Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğü İstihbarat Daire Başkanlığı (Police Intelligence Bureau) Genelkurmay İstihbarat Daire Başkanlığı (Joint Chief of Staff Intelligence Bureau) Kara Kuvvetleri Komutanlığı İstihbarat Başkanlığı (Army Intelligence Bureau) Deniz Kuvvetleri Komutanlığı İstihbarat Başkanlığı (Naval Intelligence Bureau) Hava Kuvvetleri Komutanlığı İstihbarat Başkanlığı (Air Force Intelligence Bureau) Sahil Güvenlik Komutanlığı İstihbarat Başkanlığı (Coast Guard Intelligence Bureau) Turkmenistan Committee for National Security (KNB) U Ukraine Central Intelligence Directorate – Holovne Upravlinnya Rozvidky (HUR) Foreign Intelligence Service of Ukraine – Sluzhba Zovnishnioyi Rozvidky Ukrayiny (SZR or SZRU) National Bureau of Investigation (NBI) Security Service of Ukraine – Sluzhba Bezpeky Ukrayiny (SBU) United Kingdom Tasking and strategic direction Joint Intelligence Committee (JIC) National Agencies Secret Intelligence Service (SIS or colloquially MI6) Security Service (colloquially MI5) Government Communications Headquarters (GCHQ) Special Branch - Each police force has their own Special Branch Military all source analysis and direction Defence Intelligence Staff (DIS) JARIC (National Imagery Exploitation Centre) (formerly MI4) United States Office of the Director of National Intelligence Independent Agencies Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) United States Department of Defense Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency (AF ISR) AIA U.S. Air Force Office of Special Investigations Army Criminal Investigations Division (CID) Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) G.I. Joe Intelligence Division Marine Corps Intelligence Activity Military Intelligence Corps (United States Army) National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA) National Reconnaissance Office (NRO) National Security Agency (NSA) Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) United States Department of Energy Office of Intelligence and Counterintelligence United States Department of Homeland Security United States Secret Service Coast Guard Intelligence Office of Intelligence and Analysis Coast Guard Investigative Service United States Department of Justice Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Directorate of Intelligence Drug Enforcement Administration, Office of National Security Intelligence (DEA) United States Department of State Bureau of Intelligence and Research (INR) United States Department of the Treasury Office of Terrorism and Financial Intelligence Uzbekistan Milliy Havfsizlik Hizmati, Служба национальной безопасности (СНБ) (National Security Service) V-Z Vatican Section for Relations with States Venezuela Dirección de los Servicios de Inteligencia y Prevención (DISIP) (Directorate of Intelligence and Prevention Services) General Counterintelligence Office Vietnam Tổng cục 2 tình báo quân đội (TC2) (Second Central Commission of Military Intelligence) Zimbabwe Central Intelligence Organisation (CIO)